


It's Strong and It's Sudden, and It's Cruel Sometimes

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, but character growth, but happy ending, powerful nora, sad nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray is injured during a fight, he would’ve died had Nora not saved him and yet she still feels like it’s somehow her fault. She should’ve been in his place.





	It's Strong and It's Sudden, and It's Cruel Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to soph aka @timetravelingpalmer for giving this a read through and letting me scream feels at her.
> 
> Day six of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click the series to see the others! Basically, I will be posted all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

Nora’s ears were ringing. She could see where she was but she couldn’t hear whether Sara was calling for them to fall back or if she needed to get somewhere else. She’d been thrown back, hard. The electrical current from Voltage had a strange way of interacting with her magic. It caught her off caught and she wasn’t as powerful as Mallus-possed!her to simply deflect it right back at Voltage. She looked up and saw Ray flying around, worried about what one bad shot to his suit’s matrix would drop him out of the sky. Her hearing finally came back to her and she heard Sara calling for Ray to watch out.

And then her world stopped.

She watched as Voltage fired at Ray, hitting him square in the chest. The lights of Ray’s suit winked out and she watched him begin to fall from the sky. Her arm stretched out and a purple shockwave emitted from her fingers, knocking everyone off their feet, including Voltage, and cushioned Ray’s fall. Nora ran towards him, keeping him suspending in the air until she got to him. She released him and he fell just a couple more feet, She caught him as best she could, she was half his size. She dropped to the ground and ripped his helmet off, frantically shaking him for a response.

“Ray, RAY, no please Ray please.” She burrowed into the crook of his neck and rocked with his unconscious body. Tears streaming freely now. “RAY!” She screamed a purple shockwave emitted from her entire body. Then the world was silent.

xxxx

Nora felt like it had been days without sleep or good news. It had only been a couple of hours. Ray’s suit had been deactivated manually by Wally and now she sat next to an unconscious Ray, holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up. Gideon assured Nora that Ray’s suit had sustained most of the damage and that he just needed time for his body to recover from the shock. That wasn’t good enough for Nora. Her powers had gotten out of control and she didn’t trust herself to use her magic again to try and heal him, so despite that displeasing her, she was a sitting duck. 

Nora kissed his bruised knuckles with the greatest care, tears still falling down her cheeks. 

“Ray… I don’t know if you can hear me but I just need to talk to you again. If I talk to you, I feel like I have hope. I never used to have hope until I met you and now that I know what it feels like I need to have it again. I need to have hope that you’re gonna be okay, I need to know that you’re going to wake up. Come back to me, please. I feel like I just got you. I can’t lose you.”

Nora swallowed hard and wiped the tears frantically from her eyes. “Please don’t make our love story a short one.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his brow.

Nora sat back, half expecting Ray to wake up after her kiss. But this wasn’t a fairytale. Life wasn’t a fairytale. She would have to wait until Ray came to the old fashioned way. With time.

She slowly found herself scooting her chair closer and closer until she was able to lay her head on his shoulder. She could hear his quiet breathing, knowing he was alive but unconscious brought her only a sliver of peace. She needed to see his soft puppy dog eyes again, needed to see his smile, and feel his lips on hers. She needed her Ray back.

Nora closed her eyes, being this close to Ray finally let her get the rest she was starving herself of.

When she awoke, she felt something… no someone squeeze her hand. Nora shot up and saw Ray squeezing her hand. Ray was squeezing her hand. She wasn’t sure if she was seeing things but she looked at his face and saw his eyelids fluttering. 

“Come on, Ray… I know you’re in there.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “Come back to me.”

Ray’s eyes opened and Nora almost collapsed from relief. She kissed him. She couldn’t help herself. She would get to hear her favorite sound in the world once this kiss was over but for right now she needed the human contact. 

Ray cupped the back of her head and kissed her back. He broke free and pressed their foreheads together. “Nora… what happened?”

Hearing him say her name was probably her absolute, number one, favorite sound in the world. 

“You… were hit… by Voltage… you were falling out of the sky, I… I used my magic to cushion your fall but… it knocked you out for about three hours.” Nora tried to speak through her tears but she just couldn’t do it anymore.

Ray sat up and pulled Nora into a hug. She cried… no sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. This man had just woken up from being unconscious for three whole hours and was consoling her, he was truly something special.

Nora tried to pull away, ready to put the focus back on him and his injuries and his health but he only held her tighter.

“It’s okay to cry, Nora. It always is.” He whispered into her ear.

Nora swallowed hard, still not believing he was awake. She almost lost him. The wrong person almost died. It should’ve been her.

“I was so scared, Ray, I was so worried I was going to lose you forever, that no matter what I did to try and save you that you would die. The wrong one of us would die. You deserve so much better, Ray, than getting hurt and almost dying.”

Ray pulled back to look at her. “Are you saying that you deserve to get hurt and die because I am not going to listen to that. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. You saw a teammate in danger and you acted quickly. I could’ve died if you hadn’t saved me. You would’ve done that for any one of the Legends, not just me, I know that. The “wrong” one of us didn’t almost die. This comes with the territory. And I had you there to save me.”

Nora tried to look away but Ray crooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him again. “Neither one of us the more expendable partner, okay? Say it with me.”

“Neither one of us is the expendable partner.” They said in unison.

Nora had a harder time believing it, but Ray was alive, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
